sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Bosses are some of the most powerful creatures ingame. They are normally large in size, but some are very small, like The Cube Master. There is at least 1 boss on every island. Bosses can drop miniature versions of themselves when killed. Most bosses also have their own "rune" or "painting" in the temple. Normally, a boss drop would be 1/50, but a joke drop (full sized bosses) are 1/1000000. Boss List JimblyTheGiantMushroom Jimbly is the supposed guardian of Main Island, and he's a huge mushroom with arms and legs. He is the first and easiest boss in the game, and he is Flora/Toxic type. In the temple, you can find he has the nickname of "The Naive Guardian". He is weak to Pyro, Magic, Sky and Frost. A peek at his stats reveal surprisingly good defenses and a nice spirit stat as well, but his level makes it too low for it to matter that much. VirinusTheMotherUFO Virinus is a large UFO, with a little green alien inside. She lives in the top of the Cyberlith Computer, and she's Metal/Astral. According to the temple, she's "The Queen of Computers". She is the one that created Cyberlith. She's weak to Pyro, Aqua, Earth and Dark. She has rather high defensive stats, and also has nice Spirit. LlehTheGoldenWyvern Lleh is a big gold wyvern, who has hoarded truckloads of gold in his room. He is located on Oilbound Island. Some players consider him to be one of the tougher bosses, as he has high defensive stats and his weaknesses are not obvious. He is a Metal/Mythic type and is also known as "Greed in Pure Form" according to the temple. Earth, Combat and Lost types can work, but few creatures of those types can be found during the point in the game where you can find it. MoonMothMona Mona is the goddess of the moon, which you access from Oilbound. She is Astral/Light type and has low defenses, making it one of the easier bosses. She is an easy target for players with Dark types, as she is very weak to them, but she is also vulnerable to Flora and Insect types. The temple describes her as "The Vain Moon", which makes sense as she is said to be extremely vain in her description. She has the highest Spirit stat in the entire game. EclipseMothAversa Aversa is a hidden boss whose battle arena is under Mona's. She looks similar to her twin sister Mona, but looks much more evil in general. She is a Dark/Astral type and is also known as "The Plotting Eclipse". She is one of the best creatures to farm for Light types, as she has a big weakness to them, but is also weak to Insect, Frost and Sweet too. RocketDemonKony Kony is a huge demon with rocket launchers. He lives in his castle, which is found in the back of Koto. He is Pyro/Metal type, so it is wise to use an Aqua or an Earth type against him since he is very weak to those types (he is also weak to Combat and Sound types). In the temple, you can find he has the nickname "The Destructive Fool", referring to his rocket launchers and his general personality; the one of a very stupid and lazy villain. Effectively, the "lava" in his lair is in fact just water with food coloring, and it is said that his own kids are smarter than him. StellaraxTheBansheeQueen Stellarax is one of the two bosses of Spectralunar island, and her lair can be accessed from the huge banshee painting in her mansion. She is Sound/Mythic type, so she is weak to Frost, Light, Astral, Mythic, Lost and Sound. She is a fearsome-looking purple humanoid with a black and red cape, and a black crown. She is also known as "The Horror Scream" in the temple. HydraGargoyleWarmonger Warmonger is a gigantic stone gargoyle representing a hydra; except he's able to move. He is one of the two bosses of Spectralunar Island and can be found at the top of the church. He is Earth/Mythic type, making him very weak to Frost, but he's also weak to Mythic, Magic and Combat. The temple calls him "The Harbringer of War". TermosTheTermiteBoss Termos is an abnormally large termite with a black fedora and a tie. He lives on the top floor of the termite office, which is located on Autunest Island; he is literally the boss of the termites. He hates vertebrates a lot, and also doesn't likes the Honey Bees much. His types are Insect/Combat. His painting in the temple calls him "Vertebrate Hater". ComTheHoneyBeeQueen Com is the queen of the honey bees, as shown by her crown. She fights with a bow, and lives at the upper floor of the beehive at Autunest Island. She often fights with Termos, and is known for "creating" a lot of inventions that are actually just copied off things on the internet. Her types are Insect/Sweet, so Pyro types are very effective; Insect, Sky, Combat, Lost, and Toxic types are all good too. The temple calls her the "Duping Queen". Unreleased Bosses Since this game is unfinished, there are a plethora of unreleased bosses, the majority of which are unknown to the general public. Known unreleased bosses include: *CyberlithCore. Its current location is unknown, but it will be related to Cyberlith in some way. It is Shock/Earth with good defenses. It used to be the boss of Cyberlith until Virinus was added, so it was technically removed, not unreleased. The temple calls it "The Heart of Technology". It is availible in the Morph Test. *'QuillonTheWoefulUrchin', the boss of Rubidus. He is Toxic/Combat type. His stats are balanced, with a focus on defense. The temple calls him "The One Who Failed". He is availible in the Morph Test. *'ZethTheSandShark', the boss of Forseth. He is Earth type. He has a focus on speed. The Temple calls him "Sloth Sin of the Desert". He is availible in the Morph Test. *'OgeidTheSabertoothTiger', the boss of Infecthermia. He is Frost/Combat type. The Temple calls him "The Hypothermic Tooth". *'HailTheBlindDrake, '''another boss of Infecthermia. She is Frost/Mythic type. The temple calls her "Battle-Blind". *'BeltchThePollutergeist', one of the two bosses of Toxifoam. She is Toxic/Dark type. The Temple calls her "The Mass of Pollution". *'TX-1F0MTheDarkAndroid', one of the two bosses of Toxifoam. He is Dark/Metal type. The Temple calls him "The Contained Shadow". *'PapaSawMachine', one of the two bosses of Automazon. He is Metal/Combat type. The temple calls him "The Robotic Father". *'BarryTheRoboticBrachiosaurus', one of the two bosses of Automazon. He is Flora/Metal Type. The Temple calls him "Nature and Machine". *'C392-Storm, the boss of Angellica Island. It is Dark/Sky type. The Temple calls it "The Tornado of Shadows". It is availible in the Morph Test. *'''FrostiaTheFrozenSkeleton, one of the two bosses of Mechanarctica. She is Frost/Mythic type. The temple calls her "The Abomination of Hope". She is availible in the Morph Test. *'BanafritTheEternalFreezer', one of the two bosses of Mechanarctica. She is Frost/Lost type. The Temple calls her "Science's Mistake". She was going to be in Fierce, the game's predecessor, but she was never released. She is availible in the Morph Test. *'PyralspiteTheFlamingTerrorsaur', the boss of Volcanisco. She is Pyro/Mythic type. The Temple calls her "The Ancient Blaze". Like Banafrit, she was going to be in Fierce but was never released. *'DorsalTheSharkDragon', the boss of Cavernos. She is Aqua/Mythic type. The Temple calls her "Sea's Gluttony". She is availible in the Morph Test. *'CrumbleTheStoneWerewolf, '''another boss of Cavernos. It is Earth/Dark type, most likely since it's a werewolf. The temple calls it "The Cave Dwelling Beast" *'TheCubeMaster', the boss of The Cube. He is Metal/Combat type, and there are many easter eggs related to him found on some islands, including Main, Cyberlith and Koto so far. He has no nametag in the temple. He is availible in the Morph Test. *'RocRicardo/RicardoTheRoc', one of the three bosses of Naratia. He is Neutral/Sky type. The Temple calls him "The Avian Deity". *'SunSpiderFlare', one of the three bosses of Naratia. She is Pyro/Toxic type and is related to Mona and Aversa. The Temple calls her "The Raging Sun". *'FlyingSerpentKeku', one of the three bosses of Naratia. He is Sky/Mythic type. In Fierce, he was known as Quetzalcoatl. The Temple calls him "The Peacekeeper". *'VoizuaTheDarkMatter', the boss of Astral Comet. He is Dark/Astral type. The Temple calls him "Devourer of Space". He was the final boss in Fierce, the game's predecessor. *'VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem, the boss of Permafrost Kingdom. He is Frost/Earth. The temple calls him "The Frozen Guardian". He is availible in the Morph Test. *'''GaianTheEarthKeeper, the boss of an undetermined island. He is an Earth/Mythic type. The temple calls him "Yggdrasil Incarnate". Unrevealed Bosses Some of the paintings/drawings/runes depict bosses that are currently unknown to the public. *"The One who Lurks Below". It's hard to describe, but it has a large, prominent red eye with a visible iris in it. *"The All-Seeing King". It appears to look somewhat similar to a bug and appears to have either a lot of glowing spots or multiple eyes. *"Fanatic of the Warmonger". It appears to be humanoid and has red eyes. It seems to either have two arms or to have a long tail, and it seems to be holding weapons. *"The Peace of Light". It looks quite strange; some people have compared it to a gear, although it is not known whether it is one or not. *"The Cylinder Zombie". It quite ressembles Jimbly's drawing/painting but it has a ribcage. *"The Lost Warrior". Most of it is hidden or worn away by rocks. Players speculate this could be the Cube Master. *"The Intended Boss". It ressembles a crab-like creature with a massive forehead. There is a tube connecting the forehead with the rest of the body. It also has a pair of what appears to be mandibles below its body. *"An Illusionist's Mistake". It's a humanoid rune that appears to be wearing a cloak and a hat of sorts. It has two crescent-shaped eyes. *"The Heart-Swapped". It is a rune that resembles a bipedal dragon-like creature. It seems to have small wings, and what looks like a whip. *"Future Foresighter". It looks similar to a dragon. It seems to have a large body, but part of it is actually a cape. *"The One Who Died" It is a rune that resembles a humanoid with a large crown. It seems to have a sword/lance of some sort. *"The Inventor of Disco". It seems to be a humanoid creature with some sort of mushroom-like cap on its head. Some people have compared it to "Envied". *"The Underworld Leviathan". It ressembles a serpent of sorts with multiple limbs. *"The One Who Flew Away". It looks like a star or starfish of sorts. It has two yellow eyes. *"Devil in the Deal". It looks almost identical to LlehTheGoldenWyvern, but with a face similar to a jack-o-lantern. If you look closely, you can see it is not perfectly identical to Lleh's rune, with a few parts tilted incorrectly. *"The Sealed Jackal". It looks like a humanoid jackal of some sorts, and it has what appears to be a cape. *"The Antagonist". It resembles a dragon-like creature, with a long neck and large wings. *"The Dark Kraken". It looks like a generic squid. *"The Deep's Wrath" It ressembles a turtle, with what appears to be a gun on it. *"Where We Stand, But Smaller". It looks like a planet with a single eye in the center. *"The Grumpy Beast". It can be compared to a cerberus/hydra, but is confirmed to not be the HydraGargoyle. *"He Who Ate Them All". It ressembles a slime-like creature, with an enormous mouth and five eyes. *"The Northern Ruler". It ressembles a humanoid knight with a sword and shield. It's confirmed to appear in Permafrost, the christmas event island. *"The Black Flooder". It seems to be a pirate ship or a ghost ship of sorts, and it has lots of "eyes" *"Nature's Discord" It looks like a Treeant. Its head is covered in flora. *"The Honorable God" A rune that resembles a knight or samurai of sorts. It is holding a lance. Behind it is a painting of a bird, in black ink. *"Hunter of the Guiltless" A rune that resembles a worm, with two antennae and four eyes. *"King of the Moon Praisers" A rune that resembles an OilAvenger, but without legs. It is also holding a staff of sorts. Category:Creatures Category:Bosses